The present invention relates to an AGC system for a television receiver, particularly to an ameliorated AGC system having a shortened stabilization time for video signals at the time of the rise of the source voltage so that television video signals are rapidly treated.
A conventional AGC system utilizing a clamp pulse used in a decoder for a television receiver in a wire television system has a disadvantage that video signals are disturbed at the time of the rise of the source voltage, because the AGC voltage is not maintained at a predetermined value. Moreover it takes a long time before coded signals superposed on video signals can be treated.